Aurora Unit 242
Aurora Unit 242 is the Aurora Unit on the G.F.S. Olympus. She supports Samus Aran during her mission in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The first time Samus sees her is in the form of a hologram in the Ready Room. After receiving the PED Suit Samus goes to her chamber and 242 gives her the mission brief. She was voiced by Lainie Frasier. Role in the Game As the game progresses, 242 will often contact Samus to give her new information or orders, either in her gunship (including a hologram image) or directly in the field. The Space Pirate attack The first time AU 242 is seen is in the Briefing Room on the Olympus. Fleet Admiral Castor Dane introduces 242 to the Bounty Hunters, and they react in shock when it responds to Ghor talking about his fascination for the units. 242 reports that all Aurora Units are infected with a Corruption Virus of Space Pirate origin. The Federation's scientists were able to devise a Galactic Federation vaccine quickly. The vaccine was first administered to 242, but the network linking the AUs and the information they require to function had to be brought down. While the network was down, the Space Pirates used this advantage to steal the Aurora Unit 313. The briefing is cut short by a Space Pirate attack, but Samus stays behind to look at the AUs hologram, showing she is interested in them. Later while the Hunters are defending Norion, 242 gives Samus advice. She is able to link to Norion's sound system and gives the order for "non-essential personnel" to evacuate the facility. She also monitors the approach of the Leviathan and is able to accurately report its time of impact. After the attack on Norion, Samus is outfitted with a PED Suit, and wakes up 1 month after the invasion. Samus meets in person with 242, and she briefs Samus on her new mission. She reports that Leviathans have impacted the planets Bryyo and Elysia. Rundas was sent to Bryyo, Ghor to Elysia, and Gandrayda was sent to locate the Space Pirate Stronghold. They were outfitted with PEDs, but the Galactic Federation lost contact with all of them 7 days prior. Samus is then sent to finish their missions. The mission on Bryyo After wishing Samus good luck, she helps Samus to locate a downed Federation vessel which will help her acquire new map data for Bryyo. After completing this objective, 242 reports that two energy signatures are powering the Leviathan's shield. Samus travels to Bryyo Fire, where her PED Suit malfunctions at the Corrupted Pool. 242 receives this error and downloads the data from Samus' suit to analyze the situation. After Samus defeats the corrupted Rundas and acquires the Ice Missile, she investigates the East Generator. 242 tells Samus that she is unable to harm the Generators with her current abilities. 242 tells Samus to visit a Federation Landing site, near to the crash site of the GF Vessel. After returning to Bryyo Cliffside and finding a new route using the Ice Missile, Samus upgrades her ship. It is at this time that 242 informs Samus that the data she downloaded has revealed that the Phazon within her body overreacts and causes Samus to enter a corrupted state, from which she can only escape by expelling all her Phazon, or by using the automatic vent. She apologizes for not foreseeing this when the PED was granted, and then warns that without the PED, she cannot defeat Dark Samus, and therefore, must use the Hypermode at caution. Now armed with Ship Missiles, 242 guides Samus to destroy the Anti-Aircraft Tiamat Turrets, and ultimately destroy the Leviathan Shield Generators. After Samus destroys the Bryyo seed, 242 thanks Samus and tells her that although Ghor is stationed on Elysia, the Leviathan's Phazon is still spreading. She uploads the Virus vaccine to Samus' suit so that she can purge the virus from Elysia's Aurora Unit. Travelling to Elysia Samus docks on Elysia and 242 helps Samus to get the Aurora Unit 217 back on line by telling her the position of the Boost Ball, so that she may open 217's chamber. After uploading the vaccine, Ghor appears and severs 217's connection to SkyTown. Samus repels him though, and he makes his exit. Although 242 does not communicate with Samus for a long time on Elysia, she helps Samus to locate the Screw Attack on Bryyo Ice. While trying to obtain the Screw Attack, 242's attempts to reach Samus are blocked, and Samus only hears muffled speech that cannot be understood. After Samus leaves Bryyo Ice, 242 reports that the missing flagship Valhalla has been discovered, and requests that Samus investigate. After Samus destroys the seed on Elysia, 242 says that a message from Gandrayda has been uncovered, reporting the location of the Space Pirate Homeworld. She informs Samus that a Leviathan has impacted there, and has also started to spread Phazon very quickly. 242 asks Samus to stop the spread of corruption on the Homeworld from spreading, possibly to destroy the Pirates' most convenient source of Phazon. Infiltration of the Homeworld After landing, 242 tells Samus that to disable the Shield around the Pirate Homeworld, Samus must first find protection from the Acid Rain that plagues the planet. Samus defeats Gandrayda, who was impersonating a Federation Marine who had false information on how to get to the Hazard Shield, the item she would need to pass the Acid Rain. Aurora Unit 242 then reports that 217 has discovered evidence of hidden Chozo Artifacts back on Elysia that would help Samus access the rest of the Pirate Base. The battle at Phaaze Once the Seed is destroyed, AU 242 contacts Samus and thanks her again. She reports that Aurora Unit 217 has located the epicenter of the Leviathan attacks, and aids Samus in locating Leviathan Command Codes which will allow the Federation to control a Leviathan Battleship above the Pirate Homeworld, and create a Wormhole to the epicenter. *Samus gains the code on the Valhalla, and 242 reports that the epicenter is actually a planet, which is named Phaaze. *If the code on Valhalla is gained first, 242 states its purpose is unknown for the time being. *If the Leviathan is breached first, 242 explains there is a code required. Gaining the code, 242 suggests it is an input for the Leviathan. *After importing the code, she tells Samus to prepare herself, as there is no turning back after the Wormhole is open. Credits During the credits, 242 speaks with a message in a humanoid voice: "With the death of the planet Phaaze, Samus Aran's arduous fight against Phazon has ended. However, in the vast regions of space, this victory is just a twinkle of a star, spreading the light of hope through the darkness." Official data G.F.S. Olympus intercom quotes Unused Logbook entry http://tcrf.net/Metroid_Prime_3:_Corruption Trivia *Like all AUs, 242 refers to herself as '"we". Despite this, she does say ''"I"'' once while briefing Samus about Elysia. **''"'''I have uploaded a program to your suit that will purge any traces of corruption in the AU and restore its functionality."'' *During the ending speech in Corruption's credits, 242 has no digital effects added to her voice, while normally the voice would have voice modulation applied. *AU 242 narrates the Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Preview videos, and was first shown in this trailer. *It is impossible to Scan 242 directly, as the only time Samus meets her is at the Olympus though blocked by a haze. On the other hand, she is not counted in the Logbook. *When Samus meets the Aurora Unit's actual physical form for the first time on the G.F.S. Olympus, a version of Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior plays in the background. This version of the theme first appeared in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes as the theme of the Federation Marines, and appears at several other points in Corruption. *In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the corpse of a creature resembling an oversized Grenchler in the Command Chamber was stated to have 242 wounds from Federation Trooper weaponry in its scan. The recurrence of this number in Corruption suggests it is of some significance to employee(s) at Retro Studios. References Category:Characters Category:GFS Olympus Category:Galactic Federation Category:Aurora Units Category:Intercom announcers